


New beginnings in the ashes of the past.

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [13]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Chaptered, Character Study, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, confedante, friend zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was the idea of a friend while talking on DA, and I thought it was a good idea. Each chapter will be one day of the week (so 7 chapters.) Not only will it focus on this pregnancy, but briefly others, and it will also show how people will react and be effected by something like this.</p><p>In this chapter we also learn that Bellaluna was a confidante and a gofer ever since she was really young (6 and a half) so we'll see more about that as the story goes on.</p><p>Anyway fave and comment (if ya want.)</p><p>Also this takes place in the movie verse (with a little bit of comic thrown into it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the OC characters, the rest belong to their respected owners.
> 
> UPDATE: I decided to change the title to a better one.

Bellaluna was busy writing when she heard the phone ring, she immediately ran towards the phone.

"Moshi Moshi this is Bellaluna xavier Lehnsherr."

  


"Hello Bella, I need you to come to the academy; for an important family meeting."

  


"What in the seven hells is so important?"

  


"Don't worry, it'll be better explained when you get here; bye."

  


"Okay, bye."

  


She just threw on a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a lavender hoodie.

  


She then grabbed her hot pink satchel bag and ran out the door.

  


She walked to the bus stop, and after a minute the bus arrived.

  


There wasn't a lot of people, in fact there was only one person on the bus.

  


So after paying the fair, she found a seat.

  


As the bus was moving, she looked out of the window; seeing the buildings go by.

  


There was a quiet and peaceful feeling, seeing the city at this hour and it was almost like there was a blue tint in the world around her.

  


Later when the bus was at the last stop, Bellaluna got off and walked to the academy.

  


When she walked, she wondered what room they were meeting.

  


"Were in here." 

  


Bellaluna walked in and noticed Logan, Scott, Charles, and Marie, she sat in a chair that was near the others but not too close.

 

"Crap is this an intervention or something?"

  


"No."

  


"You found out about the time I started that fight club in that day care isn't it?"

  


Everyone was just looking at Bellaluna in confusion.

  


"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?"

  


"Um nothing, just something that TOTALLY didn't happen; so anyway, why are we here?"

  


"We don't know how to tell you, but you're gonna be an aunt."

  


"Really? Awesome, I'm gonna be an auntie."

  


"We would also like you to be the godmother, while my brother Alex Summers will be the godfather."

  


"Hmm "The Godmother," that actually sounds pretty kickass."

  


"NOT THAT KINDA GODMOTHER, SO DON'T BE TAKING A HIT OUT ON PEOPLE!"

  


"Okay, so when is the baby due? If you don't mind me asking."

  


"It won't be for another 7 months."

  


"Awesome, I'm so happy for ya."

  


Then Bellaluna probably realized the elephant in the room (not a real one though.)

  


"Does Jean know about this?"

  


"Yes, and she's not taking it well."

  


"Really, why? she was pretty used to the idea of me, and I was born from a man."

  


"It isn't that, she's mostly depressed that now either Scott isn't in love with her."

  


"Wait she isn't mad?"

  


"Nah, she's mostly depressed, she sits in cerebro and keeps to herself."

  


"So we were thinking, that maybe ya could talk to her."

  


"I don't know, what do I say?"

  


"It doesn't matter, as long as it helps."

  


"Okay, I guess I could give it a shot."

  


As she was walking towards Cerebro, Bellaluna was getting more and more nervous.

  


Since she know that not only Logan and Scott are a couple, but that Scott will become a pama soon.

  


The question now is, will Jean be able to handle more of the secrets to this?

  


Bellaluna walked into cerebro, and saw Jean sitting on the edge in complete silence.

  


"Um Jean, are you all right?"

  


"Not really, turned out that Scott doesn't love me anymore."

  


"That's not true, he sees you as a friend."

  


Then Jean started to cry harder and louder.

  


"I'VE BEEN FRIENDZONED!"

  


"What's so bad about the friend zone?"

  


"With the friend zone is like a mafia, once you're in you never get out. Also people pity you, because you're in the friendzone.

  


"Honestly I found the friend zone to be pretty ridiculous, if a person just see a person as a goal and the

friendzone as a obstacle; that's a pretty unhealthy mindset."

  


"What's worse is that he lied to everyone."

  


"Not everyone."

  


"What, who knew?"

  


"I did, in fact ever since I was 6 and a half; I was there confidante and their gofer."

  


Jean just looked at her in silence, that lasted for 15 minutes.

  


"Why didn't you tell me?"

  


"I couldn't tell anyone, remember that little gopher backpack and tin foil hat I had as a kid?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Well the backpack was to carry anything I need, and the hat was so that none of the telepaths can hear me; it was also how I learned about all the secret passages."

  


Jean just stood up and left the room,soon Bellaluna got up and left as well.

  


After saying goodbye and volunteering to go with Scott and Logan to the male maternity wing at the hospital for support, she left to go back to her apartment for the night.

  


On the bus ride home, she was feeling guilt for lying to every one in the past.

  


" _What choice did I have, I was forced to keep the secret_."

After walking back into her apartment, she just lied down on her bed and was thinking about the same question she repeated to herself.

  


_If you weren't aware of the implications of your action, are you still in the wrong_?


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly explains the history of the seahorse mark, and other details that will go into effect later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long, I had to make sure it wasn't rushed. 
> 
> I only own the OC's the rest belong to Marvel.

It was 4 am on Tuesday Morning, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Bellaluna was reluctant to answer, but after the knocking got louder; she decided to wake up.  
  
She was just wearing a old strapless dress she got at a thrift store, she also had her blanket wrapped around her to keep warm.  
  
"Hello who is it at this god forsaken hour?"  
  
"It's me, we were just wondering if you are ready to go to the hospital?"  
  
After a few seconds, Bellaluna realized what was going on.  
  
"Okay, I just need to change into some clothes."  
  
So after looking through her closet, she threw on a turquoise t-shirt with a white star in the center, and blue ripped jeans.  
  
She then grabbed her hot pink satchel bag, she put on her blue sneakers and then opened the door.  
  
"I'm ready now, let's go.  
  
"You look a bit tired, are you alright?" Scott asked as they were walking to the elevator.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just had some trouble getting some sleep."  
  
Bellaluna then pressed the elevator buttons, and then soon walked in, and standing in the elevator was a man who was in his mid 20's, had short blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing nothing but golden short shorts..  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"  
  
"That's just Hans, he just stands in the elevator all day and stares at people."  
  
"Um why?"  
  
"Nobody really knows, he's been doing that for 4 years."  
  
"Doesn't that seem a bit unnerving?"  
  
"Not really, he's actually quite harmless."  
  
Soon after getting off the elevator, they walked to a small school bus, where rogue was driving, and Logan was in one of the seats.  
  
"Where did you get that bus?"  
  
"We bought it at that auction of that school that was shut down a month ago."  
  
"Wait, wasn't that school shut down because people found out that the teen mothers and the other students that would give the school a bad reputation, were kept in the basement; when the head of the district came to visit?"  
  
"Yep, and The Professor bought this bus, for only $60.00."  
  
Soon, Scott and Bellaluna walked into the small bus.  
  
Both Scott and Logan sat in the middle while Bellaluna sat in the front.  
  
"Ya know I never rode in a school bus before, even during field trips, I usually walked or took the city bus."  
  
"I guess that comes with going to a private school."  
  
"I still wonder why pama kept me at that school, and not dump me at a public school."  
  
"Maybe he thought it was for the best, that it'd be safer for everyone if you were with your own kind."  
  
"That's great, I'm just gonna talk with Scott and Logan, if that's okay."  
  
"Sure, that's fine with me."  
  
Bellaluna soon walked to the seat that was next to the two, and sat on the seat.  
  
"So how are you two?"  
  
"Alright, I'm still wondering why you had trouble sleeping last night?  
  
"Well to be honest, I had trouble sleeping was because I was thinking of the time I was your confidante and sneaking around and lying to people.  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Well, I feel sorta bad for going behinds people's backs and I'm wondering if the end justified the means?"  
  
"Listen we really appreciated that you helped us, but admittedly you're right; it was wrong of us to put that much pressure on you, especially at that age."  
  
"Thanks, I didn't even know about the consequences until you were found out."  
  
"Again we're very thankful that you were willing to help up, and you didn't rat us out."  
  
"I mostly did it because you two were like family to me, since my father left, and pama was busy with other things."  
  
Soon they made it to the Lenox Hill Hospital, they walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, we're looking for the Male Paternity Wing."  
  
"You mean the "Star Pendragon wing, you just go through the other old school paternity wing; and then make a left down the long hallway,you can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I wonder if the stories about this place are true?"  
  
"What stories?"  
  
"I just heard some stories from people, that the old school wing is a old worn part of the hospital for pregnant women."  
  
As they were heading to the star pendragon wing, they realized that the door was stuck.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'll ask for help."  
  
"Excuse me, we're trying to get to the star pendragon wing; but the door seems to be stuck."  
  
"Dammit not again, I'll get someone to help; hopefully this won't take to long."  
  
"Geez, what a dump."  
  
"It doesn't seem as bad, as I heard."  
  
Then some of the lights broke of fell off.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"Just some of the lights fell off."  
  
"Um why are the floors sticky?"  
  
"Maybe it's best not to know."  
  
Soon they heard a loud SLAM!! When they realized that the door was open and at the other side of the room, they walked into the hallway.  
  
"I wonder why is it called the Star Pendragon wing anyway?"  
  
"Well when we get to the waiting room, I'll hopefully find a book that has the answer."  
  
Soon after finally reaching the waiting room, Rogue went to the nurses desk while Logan,Scott,and Bellaluna were waiting in some seats.  
  
"According to this book, the first human to be born of a Male Pregnancy was named Star Pendragon; she was a princess from Medieval England, and was the result of a affair between a prince and his manservant."  
  
"What else does it say?"  
  
"It also says that at 12:00am on September 20th is known in England as "The Midnight Silver Saphire" because her seahorse mark was silver with saphire in the center  
  
"What's a seahorse mark?" Logan asked.  
  
After turning some pages, Bellaluna found a chapter on the seahorse mark.  
  
"It says here that the seahorse mark, is a small mark on the writing arm of a person who was born from a male pregnancy.  
  
It's usually the color of the person's birth stone and appears a day after they turn a year old. There are many theories of why this happens, some say it's the god of mischief Loki's way of brainwashing; others say it was the work of the devil."  
  
"Wait what?" Scott said.  
  
"That's what it said, in fact years later after the birth of the twin children of Prince Hal and some unknown man; the cases of seahorse children increased. But many sadly never reached past the age of two, since they were often killed for fear that the mark was the sign of the devil."  
  
"So when has things changed?"

"Even after people stopped killing them, seahorse children were still being discriminated until the late 80's and early 90's. Now, people don't even make a big deal about it, and family members even take bets and what the child's seahorse mark will be."  
  
"Mr. Summers, I'll be ready to see you now."  
  
"Wait, Dr.Turner is that you?"  
  
"Bellaluna?"  
  
"I can't believe it, it's been forever."  
  
"Wait, how do you two know each other?"  
  
"She was part of "Operation Ratdroid, and was there when I was born."  
  
"I've heard about "Operation Ratdroid," but I never knew what it actually was."  
  
"Well I could explain it during the ultrasound."  
  
Soon after Scott, Logan, and Dr. Turner walked to the Ultrasound room, Dr. Turner began setting the machine up.  
  
"Well with "Operation Ratdroid" it was a joint project of the CIA and Weyland Corps during the 60's, it was a way to try to create a mutant/android hybrid; to see if we could."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well it turned out that there was gonna be three babies, and things turned out better than expected; but then during the birth, something went horribly wrong." .  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"When Bellaluna was born, we had to do a natural birth; and on her way out, the muscles contracted around her neck.  
  
She was dead for 8 minutes, but somehow beyond reason; she pulled through and survived."  
  
Meanwhile Bellaluna was out in the waiting room, reading her book; while Rogue was reading one of the magazines.  
  
"So how's Jean?"  
  
"She's still the same as last night."  
  
"I just sorta feel bad for hurting her."  
  
"Bella, listen to me; you didn't hurt anyone, Scott and Logan did. You just did what you thought was right, so don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
"I guess, I sometimes wonder if even if a person had good intentions; would the end justify the means?"  
  
"I don't know, it would depend if the person was aware of the situation."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, if the person was aware of the consequences and did it anyway; it's hard to tell. But if in your case, you had no clue until it went crashing down."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot how much that moment haunted you."  
  
After a while of sitting and waiting, the four left the hospital and drove back to the academy.  
  
"I was wondering, if it's okay if you spend the next few months academy for a while?" Logan asked.  
  
"That depends, does that mean I have to move out of my apartment?" Bellaluna asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry, we told your land lady everything a few days ago; and your stuff is back at the academy."  
  
"Okay why?"  
  
"It will makes things easier, and plus at a moment like this; the family needs to stick together."  
  
"So in other words, there's no other option."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay fine."  
  
Soon after heading back to the academy, Bellaluna started to do some writing when her head started pounding.  
  
She worked into the night, with her head aching every half hour.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out that Bellaluna was part of a secret Confidante federation, and that it was eventually shut down (when I get to it I'll write something about that.) I promised 00Q and well here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the Original Characters, the rest belong to their respected owners.

Bellaluna woke up in the living room on the sofa where a toaster was sitting across from her, while Rogue was sitting on a chair drinking coffee.  
  
"What in the name of Lana Wachowski happened?"  
  
"You were talking to the toaster for 3 hours and then fell asleep."  
  
"What was I talking to the toaster about?"  
  
"About the relationship between humans and AI's; and also the complexity of it.  
  
"Why don't I remember doing that?"  
  
"We tried to snap you out of it, but you were just standing in the kitchen; having this super serious discussion with the toaster."  
  
"Interesting, Where's Scott and Logan; I need to set a ground rule, if I'm gonna stay here."  
  
"They're talking in the library."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
She soon walked into the library, where Scott and Logan were reading the book on male pregnancy that Bellaluna also has.  
  
"Um hey guys, how are ya?"  
  
"We're okay, you wanted to talk to us about something?"  
  
"Yeah actually there is, I'll agree to be there for you... On one condition."  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"That on Friday evenings and Saturdays, you don't ask me to do ANYTHING! Because of Shabbath."  
  
"Okay, we'll allow that; since we are aware that this is important for you and your family."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be leaving to my father's place every Friday at around 2 or 3 PM; and I won't be back until Sunday, and Kitty will be with me as well."  
  
"Okay, we'll remember that."  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding, I remember one time in university when I was helping a classmate with her wedding; and when I asked her if I could take Saturday off for Shabbath, she flipped out and yelled at me and called me selfish."  
  
"Don't worry, we understand that this is important for you; and we won't let you do anything that would compromise you're heritage or your family."  
  
"Thanks, also wanted to let ya know that the book you're reading is outdated and I'm gonna get the new edition."  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
Soon Bellaluna threw on a black turtleneck sweater, and changed to her black jeans.  
  
Bellaluna then grabbed her satchel bag from her room, and walked to the nearest bus stop.  
  
After a hour long bus ride, she walked to a book store in downtown Manahattan.  
  
She first walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Hey Martha, I was wondering how the book sales for _The Patriot Desires_ are?"  
  
"Today alone, 66 books have already been sold."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"There has also been a lot of talk about those secret letters."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, in fact there's a special edition of "The Historic Seahorse Gazette."  
  
"I'll check that out as well, thanks."  
  
Bellaluna then headed to the parenting section, and found the book she was looking for.  
  
She then bought "The Historic Seahorse Gazette," and decided to take a little brake.  
  
Bellaluna then went to the cafe that was nearby, and ordered a small coffee and a couple of biscottis.  
  
She then opened her wallet, and pulled out a small ID card.  
  
It said "The Confidante Agency," Codename: "Connie Washington."  
  
"Connie Washington, is that you?"  
  
Bellaluna turned around and realized who it was.  
  
"Q, is it really you?"  
  
"Yes it is, it's been forever."  
  
"It has been, how are you?"  
  
"Alright, I'm not only engaged but I'll be expecting our second child soon."  
  
"Really, engaged to whom?"  
  
"Well you know Agent 007 ?"  
  
"Wait, really ? No way."  
  
"Yep, in fact he's here with me now."  
  
Soon a older looking man with sandish hair walked up to Q and Bellaluna.  
  
"Bond, how are ya?"  
  
"Connie, is that you?"  
  
"Yep, haven't seen you ever since I was your confidante."  
  
"It's awesome to see you again, how's the confedant agency?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the agency was shut down; after a mission went horribly wrong."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"In the Time Travel district, a newbie actually sent info to the wrong person; and the mission was a massive failure."  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
"The couple that the team was suppose to help was arrested, and then we were found out."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"2 years ago."  
  
"What have you been doing since then?"  
  
"Just living a quiet life."  
  
"Same here, with James, he recently retired a month ago."  
  
"Who's gonna fill the roll of 007 ?"  
  
"James Bond."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"Well with James Bond it's not a real name but a code name."  
  
But since we don't know his real name, that name will have to stick with that name."  
  
"Interesting, I hope you don't mind but I really have to had back home."  
  
"No that's alright, it was nice talking to you."  
  
"It was nice talking to you as well."  
  
After another bus ride, Bellaluna walked back to the academy.  
  
She then went into her room in a hidden room in the basement of the academy.  
  
An hour later, she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"It's open."  
  
"Hey Bella, can we talk with you?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Well, we were going to different people with some of our name suggestions, and we wanted you to be the first one to hear it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, if the baby is a boy we were thinking of either Stephano or Holden; and for if it's a girl, the only one we could think of for now was Lunabella."  
  
"They sound nice, let me know if you think up any other names."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate you helping us; especially since everyone else refused."  
  
"Really why?"  
  
"I don't know, but when we asked them; they just flat out refused."  
  
"Well since you guys have been there for me for as long as I can remember, it's the least I can do."  
  
"Well again, thanks."  
  
Later that night, Bellaluna heard her phone beeping.  
  
She walked to her phone to answer it, it was a text from Steve.  
  
" _Bellaluna, meet me at The Golden Buffalo ASAP; I need to talk to someone_."  
  
She then got dressed, left a note in Scott's and Logan's room; and drove to The Golden Buffalo.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellaluna tries to help a friend, but in the process opens up old and new wounds and as it turns out, people have secrets and regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally as promised, a brief chapter for the capsicoul crowd.
> 
> Also decided to scrap the whole Tony. Jr thing.

Bellaluna was used to heading to town late at night, she would often go to walks in town to clear her head.

She immediately found 'The Golden Buffalo,' it had a fancy neon sign with a golden buffalo, there were plenty of rainbows on the outside.

"Why would Steve want to talk with me here?"

It was very quiet in there, only 8 or 9 people tops; the song 'True Colors' was playing.

She looked around for Steve, but then noticed him in the far corner with a glass of root beer.

"Hey Steve, Why did you want to meet me here?"

"Well I needed to ask for a favor and this is the LAST place they would look for me."

"Who's they?"

"Everyone back at Stark Towers, I'm trying to hide from them."

"Um why?"

"Can't say here, there might be a spy; I'll explain at the academy."

Soon Bellaluna and Steve drove back to the Academy, after sneaking in through the Cellar door; they walked into Bellaluna's room.

"Wait, won't people know that I'm in here?

"Yes, but luckily there's a hidden room that no one knows about."

After they both climbed down to the hidden room big enough for 4-5 people, Steve sat on the floor while Bellaluna closed the door.

"Wait, what if your pama finds us?"

"Don't worry, with my magnetism I can block any telepathic connections."

"Thanks, you have no idea how much you're helping me."

"So why are you hiding from the others?"

"Well remember nine months ago when I found out that Tony had that brief fling with Loki ?"

"Yeah I remember that, amazing that Thor took it surprisingly well."

"Well anyway, I went out to drown my sorrows with Phil about how betrayed I felt.

"Hmm Phil... Phil, he's one of the agents that's obsessed with you to the point where it was kind of unnerving right?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Wait, you didn't."

"Yeah I had a one night stand with him."

"Did one of the drinks he drank happen to have seahorse blood?"

"No it was a bar that didn't have drinks like that, he must've slipped one into his drink."

"Yikes, no wonder you're hiding; I'll be right back, I'm just gonna check to see if the coast is clear.

Bellaluna then climbed up the ladder, a then walked upstairs to the main hall.

At first it was quiet, then she heard Thor and Charles talking in Charles's Office.

"I'm afraid I don't know where Steve is, maybe Bellaluna knows."

Bellaluna then ran back to her room and climbed back into the hidden room.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news."

"Say the bad news first."

"Well Thor is here and he's looking for you."

"DARNIT!"

"But don't worry, I'll lead him on a wild goose chase, just stay right here."

"Thank You."

Bellaluna then quickly climbed up, closed the door and pretended to be asleep on the bed.

"We want to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Sure, we'll just head upstairs where it's less stuffy."

Soon after heading upstairs, Thor and Charles were at the family life classroom in the back of the room.

"Ya said ya needed to ask me some questions?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you know where Steve is or have you seen him?"

"Why, is he missing?"

"Yes 4 days ago, Steve disappeared and we have no idea where he is; maybe you might know."

"I remember talking to him at the rubber rooster, and he was saying he was go somewhere but I can't remember where."

"Well, maybe we'll ask someone there."

"Well it will have to wait until night time, since it's closed during the day."

"Well we'll check back in Stark Tower first, maybe he returned."

"Okay, we'll head there first."

Soon Bellaluna, Thor, and Loki who was waiting in a jeep owned by S.H.E.I.L.D. were heading back to Stark Towers.

"So you said we went missing a few days ago, maybe he was kidnapped."

"Nope, I asked every villain in the city if they had him; and all said no."

"Well what about from out of town?"

"The same thing, nothing."

As soon as they were back at Stark towers, Bellaluna noticed that the only ones in there were Phil and Tony.

"Hey Bellaluna, would you know where Steve would be or why he would run off like this?"

Bellaluna nodded no.

"I'll stay here with Phil, while you guys go look for him; I'll call you, if he's either back, or have new information."

"Okay, thanks Bells."

Soon Tony, Thor, and Loki left to find Steve.

"Steve told me what happened between you and him before he left."

"Tony knows as well, I told him last night."

"Did Tony take it well?"

"At first he was in denial about it, and then he realized what caused the affair; and he thought it'd be hypocritical to judge both of us."

Bellaluna then noticed the baby, Phil was holding; the baby had blond hair and blue eye, almost like a mini version of Steve.

"What's your child's name?"

"His name is Steve Rogers the second, he was born a week ago."

"Did anyone else know?"

"No, after that night; I disappeared to this small town in New Mexico to lay low for a while.

"One more question, why have you come back ?"

"I was hoping that Steve would want to see his son, but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sure he would've love to see him, but his pride just meant that much more; I guess."

"What kind of man would run off and abandon his flesh and blood like this? This isn't like him."

Bellalna soon was punched in the gut by guilt, she then looked down at the floor.

"I understand, my father was the same."

"I'm so sorry for getting you caught up in all of this, especially with all of the stress you're going through at home."

Then a part of Bellaluna just cracked, she realized what she was doing; and now because of her, Steve. Jr will end up through the hell she went through.

But not if she could stop it, before it's too late.

Bellaluna then ran to the nearest phone, and dialed Tony's cell number.

"Hello Tony, I know where Steve is; meet me at the academy."

"Wait, how did you know where he is?"

"Because I was hiding him."

As Bellaluna was running back to the academy, she was thinking of all of the consequences that could happen.

Sure Steve might not forgive her, and it'd be like what happened those many years ago.

But she also knew that she would rather go through that, then the fact that she was responsible for Steve. Jr to have the same fate she had.

After arriving at the academy, she noticed the used We haul truck outside.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't escape us on the way back."

Bellaluna then ran back to her room, and opened the hidden door.

"BELLALUNA, IS THAT YOU ?"

"YES, I DON'T KNOW HOW; BUT THEY FOUND OUT WHERE YOU WERE HIDING, AND THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY."

"WAIT WHAT?"

"DON'T WORRY THEY WON'T BE HERE FOR A WHILE, SO I'LL HIDE YOU IN A BOX; WHERE YOU'LL SOON ARRIVE TO A SMALL TOWN IN ALASKA!"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"JUST TRUST ME ON THIS, OKAY!"

Soon Steve climbed up the ladder and hid inside a metal box that was in the basement.

Bellaluna moved the box to the back of the truck with her powers, and closed the door.

"Now we have to be as quiet as possible, so Steve doesn't know who we really are."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him he was gonna be sent to a small town in Alaska."

After getting through traffic, they finally made it back to Stark Tower.

"Steve is gonna kill me when he finds out I lied to him."

"Maybe things will go well."

Soon Bellaluna, Thor, and Loki gave Tony the look that said "that isn't gonna happen and you know it."

Soon after heading to the Living room where Phil and Steve. Jr were, Bellaluna gently placed the box on the floor.

Bellaluna then opened the box, and Steve sat up and looked around.

He right away realized where he was, his face was as red as a chili pepper.

"You LIED TO ME LEHNSHERR, I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"I know this seems bad, but I didn't want your son to go through what I went through."

Steve then walked out of the room, and walked back in with silver dollar coins.

"Here's you goddamn thirty pieces of silver, since that was probably you're true intention."

"Phil, Tony, Thor, Loki; you might want to leave for a bit, this could get ugly."

Soon everyone except Steve and Bellaluna left the room.

Bellaluna then picked up the bag of coins, and smacked Steve on the side of the head.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A FUCKING COWARD!"

"What did you say?"

"I SAID YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING COWARD, WHO WOULD SOONER RUN AWAY FROM HIS RESPONSIBILITIES RATHER THAN FACING THEM!"

"What other choice do I have, you see how people treat those who've done what I've done; I can't have people see me like that."

"Well what would be worse, people finding that your son was born from adultery; or knowing that your son will go mad, wondering why you left?"

Steve then just stood in silence, not thinking of an answer.

"Please Steve, I don't want things to end like this."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No I should apologize, I betrayed you."

"You were only trying to help."

"This is like the incident all over again."

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Phil, I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and I want to be part of our son's life, if you're willing to forgive me."

 

"While I forgive you, and I want you to be part of our boy's life; I'm afraid I'm seeing someone else right now."

"Wait who?"

"I'm with Clint Barton."

"That's okay, I still love Tony; I just hope he feels the same."

"Of course I do, I'm sorry for all of those mistakes in the past."

"I feel like such a bastard, not only did I have a brief fling with Tony, but with Clint as well a while back."

Soon everyone looked down on the ground in shame.

"I guess we all deserve thirty pieces of silver."

"I guess, there's just one thing I'm wondering."

"What's that?"

"How did you know where he was hiding or better yet, why was he hiding in you room?"

"I just didn't want to repeat 'the incident."

"What's 'The Incident?"

"Well I rarely talk about it, but since we're all confessing our sins."

"Back when I was a kid, I was a confidante and a gofer for Scott and Logan; I'd send messages, find secret rendezvous, and generally try to help keep their relationship a secret." 

I was around 13, and I was going to get some info on a secret rendezvous; I was looking for a supposed hidden room in the basement of the west wing of the school.

Well little did I know I was being followed. Jean Gray was suspicious of why Scott, and Logan were sneaking around; and also knew that I was somehow involved, she was right.

After I wrote down the directions, I arrived back to the academy, gave them the info I wrote, and I went to sleep. But it turned out that Jean had hidden cameras in the west wing basement, and she was watching them.

Soon at around 3:00 in the morning, I heard a knock in my door; it was Northstar, he told me that there was something happening in the west wing basement and that every student had to be there.

I soon locked my door and walked to where everyone was, the only thing I could hear was my footsteps and everyone else talking.

When I noticed Jean standing outside a beige door, and then everything silent; as she prepared to speak.

I then realized what happened I got out of there as fast as I could, as I went up the stairs I could them all gasp and then I heard them roaring in laughter."

 

"They were found out, weren't they."

 

"Yes, I was so ashamed of what happened I ran out of there, and ran away and traveled through different places where I laid low for a while."

 

Everyone just sat there in silence.

 

"It seems that the only one who stayed loyal, was Thor."

"Well that's because I've been with Loki for over a thousand years, and even in the darkest moments and the opportunities where I could've run or be with someone else; I didn't, because I love him more than anything."

Tears soon started to well up in Loki's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I love you Thor."

"I love you as well."

"I'm so sorry Tony, I understand if you don't forgive me."

"I do forgive you, since love means never having to say you're sorry."

"Actually it means saying sorry, and meaning it."

"Well, I better head back; see ya soon, and congrats Phil."

"Thanks Bella."

As Bellaluna was walking back, she thought she deserved a nap.

When she returned to the academy, she noticed Jean, Logan, and Scott talking to each other as if there was no bad blood; Bellaluna decided to talk to them for a bit.

"I guess you three are on good terms now?"

"I thought about what you said, and you're right; the whole friend zone thing is ludicrous, and being placed there isn't the end of the world."

 "Great, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room taking a nap." Bellaluna said.

She soon walked down to the basement, and walked into her room.

She then wrapped herself around a blanket and fell asleep.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellaluna go to spend time with Family, and thus leaving Scott and Logan on their own for a few days, and more of Charles's and Erik's relationship is looked at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, I kept getting distracted and ended up doing other stuff, but I finally published it. 
> 
> The italics means their speaking telepathically.

It was around 2:59 pm when Bellaluna was getting ready to go to her Brother's and Sister's place for shabbat.

 

"In an hour, I'll be leaving to my dad's so for today and tomorrow; you're either on your own, or someone else's problem."

 

"So just wondering, how long does it last?"

 

 

"Don't worry, I'll be back on Sunday; okie dokie bye."

 

 

As soon as Bellaluna left, everything went quiet since most people were at classes.

 

"So what do we do now?"

 

"Maybe read some of the parenting books in the library."

 

"Okay then." Scott said as they walked to the library.

 

As soon as they entered they noticed Charles reading a book on genetics and mutations.

 

Having no one to talk to, they decided to sit with him.

 

"When Bellaluna was a little baby, I would read to her books and papers on genetics; Erik and I would also read to her 'The Once and Future King."

 

"Interesting, I guess Erik read it to her in German?"

 

"Actually yes he often talked to Bella in German."

 

"So how's Bellaluna adjusting to staying back at the academy? We were just wondering because we forgot to ask."

 

"She's actually adjusting pretty well to it, she said she's at least glad that she doesn't have to hear gunshots at 4:00 am."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Her apartment is pretty much a hell on earth, in the past week, there has been 1 to 3 shootings per day."

 

"If it was that bad, why did she move there to begin with?"

 

"Because it was cheap and she wanted to show that she isn't just some rich kid who's dependent on me."

 

"How could someone go through all that?"

 

"I don't know, I actually wonder that myself."

 

"I wonder how Bellaluna is doing now?"

 

"I'm sure she's alright, she's probably getting some sleep; it's the few moments where she gets some shut eye."

 

"Well she has been up pretty late a lot lately with her writing."

 

"You're really noticing it now? She's been basically a night owl ever since she was 5 years old.

 

"Professor I was wondering one more thing, since you have been a parent to a seahorse child; do you have any advice?"

 

"Actually I do, while you must hope for the best; also prepare for the worst."

 

"Uh I don't follow."

 

"Don't think that it will go smoothly, something could go wrong and you might end up losing your child; either temporarily or permanently."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"2 more pieces of advice, the first is don't have more than one at once; because then the chances of something going wrong goes up."

 

"The second?"

 

"If you can for the love of god, do not I repeat DO NOT! Go with a natural birth.

 

despite what some may say, it is NOT worth it."

 

"I'm afraid to ask but why?"

 

"Because it increase the risk that something could go wrong, you should be lucky that someone tells you this; I had to know first hand and not only was it painful physically but emotionally since I almost lost my little Bellaluna that night."

 

"Um okay then, we're gonna go now and check up on Bellaluna to see if she's okay; thanks for the advice." Scott said nervously as he was just wanting to get out of there.

 

"No problem, come and see me again if you need anymore advice."

 

"Yeah we'll think about it."

 

"Remind me to not go to Chuck for advice." 

 

"I'm sure he meant well, it was probably a lot worst for him; being reminded of that moment."

 

"I guess, how's that book on famous seahorse children?"

 

" Pretty good, I'm on the section of those who achieved in the arts, there's quite a number of seahorse children in literature and the arts."

 

"Well many seahorse children were introverts, and of course many artists are introverts as well."

 

"I also learned about cats paw."

 

"What's cats paw?"

 

"it's like seahorse blood but when a drop of blood from a house cats paw is added, it works for two women."

 

"Interesting, why isn't it as well known?"

 

"I don't know, but it just mostly mentions that a child conceived from it has something similar to a seahorse mark but it looks like a cats paw print."

 

"Well where are we going?"

 

"Just to get some books from Steve."

 

Scott soon started to chuckle a little.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"I just remember the time we compared our love to Romeo and Juliet, then Bellaluna completely freaked out because she thought either both of us or she was gonna get killed."

 

"I remember that, we spent the next few weeks trying to calm her down."

 

"Definitely learned that making that comparison with a bookworm within earshot was a bad idea."

 

"Especially if both parents of said bookworm were huge Shakespeare fans who read all the plays to her as a little kid."

 

Soon there was mostly silence.

 

"It's still terrible that she had to live in that awful apartment."

 

"Yeah, maybe we can find a better place for her; it's the least we can do after she's being there for us."

 

They soon arrived to Stark towers, where there was a young girl with long red hair that was maybe around 6 years old; sitting on the couch in the main lobby, reading.

 

"Hello, who are you?"

 

"Alexandria Romanov."

 

"Hello Ms Romanov,is Tony or Steve here right now?"

 

Alexandria then nodded yes.

 

"Follow me, it's easy for one to get lost in here."

 

Scott and Logan then followed Alexandria through the narrow corridors and to a nearby elevator.

 

"So what are you reading Alexandria?"

 

"Just a book on Russian folklore, my mapa thinks I should learn more about stories from my Russian heritage, it's quite fascinating."

 

 

They soon made it to the main room where Steve and Bruce were talking while Brandy was reading a science book, Scott then knocked on the doorway.

 

"Hello Scott, you must be here for the books."

 

"Yes thanks, we could've bought them; but the cheapest was $40.00, and that seemed like too much."

 

 

Soon they noticed what was on the breaking news.

 

"Hello this is Ana Grey with Channel 50 news, the 'McStewart' apartment/warehouse has burned down last night; after some faulty electric work short circuited. Luckily no one was hurt and everyone got out in time, but for now police and firefighters are urging citizens to avoid Sissy. St if possible."

 

"Oh my god, that's Bellaluna's apartment."

 

"Well at least we got her out of there, much sooner."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Bellaluna is living at the academy for a while so she can be close by, for a while."

 

"We were even thinking of getting her out of the apartment, and into a new one that was safer."

 

"Well does she know about the fire?"

 

"No, she's probably now asleep at her older sibling's place for Shabbat; since it's pretty much the rare moments she sleeps."

 

"We better check up on her to see if she's okay."

 

"Well bye, and again thanks for the books."

 

"No problem."

 

Soon after leaving Stark tower, and after hours of driving after getting lost; they finally found the apartment.

 

They soon knocked the door and a young woman wearing a red sweatsuit answered the door.

 

"Hello, are you Wanda?" .

 

"Yes, why?"

 

"We're friends of you're younger sister Bellaluna and we just wanted to check up on her."

 

"Okay, the bedroom's is at the second door to your right."

 

"Thank you."

 

They soon quietly knocked on the door.

 

"It's open."

 

Scott soon opened the door, and found Bellaluna's father Erik; sitting next to Bellaluna, and holding her hand while she was asleep.

 

"Even now, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep; I still remember when I was holding her when she was a baby."

 

"We just wanted to see if she's okay."

 

"Don't worry, she's alright; she's a bit of a heavy sleeper than usual."

 

"Well I guess that after so many years of being a night owl, has finally caught up with her."

 

"Well we wanted to check to see how she is, we'll be on our way now."

 

"Okay, good day."

 

Soon Scott and Logan drove back to the academy, they went to the teachers lounge; where Charles was reading some old looking files.

 

"These were some of the files from 'Operation Ratdroid,' this was the one mentioning that I was gonna have triplets.

 

"What about this one." Scott said pointing at a another folder that was on the table.

 

"That was the one that documented Bellaluna's brief death."

 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

 

"It's alright, like you said you didn't know; I still remember that night. We thought we were gonna lose her, and I remember holding her; she was cold and lifeless."

 

"Professor, are you okay?"

 

"On the night we brought her home from the lab, I would stay up every night by her crib and watch her sleep; just so I would know if she makes it through the night."

 

"Don't worry, we check on Bellaluna and she's okay, just getting some shut eye."

 

"Well at least she's okay."

 

"Professor, I just wanted to ask one more question."

 

"Sure, what did you want to ask?"

 

"I was just wondering if a seahorse child is different from other kids? I know it's a ridiculous question."

 

"Well you've spent a lot of time with Bellaluna, is she any different from most people?"

 

"Well no, unless you count that she's a mutant cyborg that was the result of a secret government experiment; she's not too different from most folks.

 

"Well that answers your question, I'm off to bed; good night."

 

"Good night professor."

 

Charles then went to his room, and then just lied down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

 

Then he decided to telepathically communicate with Erik to see if Bellaluna is okay.

 

_"Erik can you hear me? I need to talk to you."_

 

_"What is it Charles? I'm trying to sleep."_

 

_"I just wanted to see if Bellaluna is okay?_

 

_"Yes, she's perfectly fine; she's asleep as well."_

_"I'm just concerned for her, she is my little girl after all."_

 

Soon there was complete silence between the two because neither didn't know what to say.

 

_"I understand you feeling concerned, but she's 22 for crying out loud."_

 

_"I know, but at the end of the day; she's still our little girl."_

 

_"Please calm your mind, you'll feel better in the morning."_

 

_"Okay then, good night dear friend."_

 

_"Good night my adorable lab rat."_


End file.
